1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement for a mole chaser and particularly to a mole chaser which employs a motor to drive a rotation member for producing impact force to generate vibration and audio frequency to scare away moles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional mole chaser such as the one disclosed under U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,066 (as shown in FIG. 1) includes an audio frequency circuit to produce the desired function. According to the circuitry shown in FIG. 1, the power supply passes RI to charge PIN 7 of IC 555 in a cyclic and periodic manner; the charging and discharging coefficient are about in a ratio of 1:7. The power passes D2 to supply the PIN 6 of IC 555 to generate an oscillation which is coupled with C2 to generate a charging and discharging cycle of 1-2 seconds. C2 charges PIN 7 through R2 and D1 to provide a triggering level. When a comparative level is reached, PIN 2 will make a reset. An output of driving voltage will be generated on PIN 3 to drive a buzzer 3406 to generate an audio vibration at a frequency ranging from 300 to 400 HZ on a main stem 10 so as to provide a chaser effect to moles. As the audio frequency is generated by the vibration of the main stem driven indirectly through the buzzer, the intensity will diminish during transmission. The mole chasing effect is limited to small range and is not effective.